


Angels' Kiss

by decadentbynature



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Biting, Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Gang Rape, Humiliation, M/M, Male Lactation, Multiple Orgasms, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 03:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20923067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decadentbynature/pseuds/decadentbynature
Summary: It's never a good thing to wake up in a place you don't recognize but that's the situation that Kirito finds himself in. Surrounded by the group who were after Silica, Kirito is given an ultimatum: drink a powerful aphrodisiac or Silica was going to be forced to have some fun with loli-loving patrons down at the local brothel."Why are you doing this?" Kirito asked."Why? To knock you down a few pegs! The mighty Black Swordsman, gangraped by a bunch of lowlifes. It might not end up front page news but you’re going to have to spend the rest of your life knowing that you, one of the strongest, one of the best, got held down and fucked by us.”





	Angels' Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is for ShindoVanitas!   
Check out more on my tumblr, [decadentbynature](http://decadentbynature.tumblr.com)  
You can also follow me on twitter @ [naturallydeca](http://twitter.com/naturallydeca)

It was never a good sign to not recognize the place you wake up in. Blinking blearily, one hand slowly rising to push hair out of his eyes, Kirito moaned low in his throat. His eyes creaked as they rolled in their sockets, roaming around the small room he found himself in. Not that there was anything in particular to look at – four blank walls that were a little scruffy, a little dirty but not anywhere close to the dirtiest he’d ever seen; a rather boring and lackluster ceiling; a closed door that was painted an odd shade of red, and a concrete floor, which he was currently lying on. It was with an unpleasant lump and an unsuccessful attempt to turn his head a different way to see if he could see anything else that he realized he couldn’t move at all. Well, no, that wasn’t exactly correct. He could just barely wiggle his fingers, that was it. Any time he went for a bigger move, it was like the signals going from his brain to his body got jumped up somewhere, leaving him a useless sack of meat on the floor. 

Sucking in a deep breath, Kirito once again looked around the room, looking for any sort of clues. Okay, someone had obvious introduced a poison or something into his system, rendering him immobile. Not that big of a deal. What was, however, was who the fuck had done it. He racked his memory, trying to dredge up the most recent one. Last he could remember, he was walking Silica across that bridge…there were people standing in his way…and…Kirito’s eyes widened. It was the faintest memory, barely even there but those were the ones he knew he needed to focus on the most. Squeezing his eyes tightly shut, he focused every bit of his attention on that one singular moment, right before everything had gone black. He…he had been winning. That was right, a bunch of weaklings like that, going up against someone like him? Come on, they should’ve known they hadn’t stood a chance but…Kirito’s brows furrowed. Sweat popped up on his forehead. If he had been able to move, he would’ve been tugging at his hair or walking around in circles. 

There was something…a microscopic something…and that…that little something was what had led him into the darkness that now stood between the then and the now. What…what was it? Kirito focused even harder, ripping the singular moment to shreds to look at each detail piece by piece. Someone…one of the goons of that stupid clan who wanted blah blah blah, not important – one of them had come up behind him. He…he thought that idiot was just going to slash at him but no…he hadn’t. Kirito had looked over his shoulder just in time to see…

Kirito sighed in frustration. A fucking syringe. Why wasn’t he surprised? Of course, a bunch of low lives like them were going to use cheap methods to take him down. The dam thing must’ve been filled with some kind of knock out potion. Once he was down, they probably injected him with a paralyze to keep him from beating their asses once he woke up. Sighing again, wishing he wasn’t paralyzed so he could shake his head in amused disbelief at just how low these assholes had to sink just to take him down, Kirito glanced around the room once more. So? What was their plan? It obviously wasn’t just to leave him here to die – the effect of the drug would wear off long before that. If he had to hazard a guess…Kirito glanced over at the door. They were in whatever rooms lay beyond, waiting for him to wake up. Any minute now, they would come blundering in, all smug smiles and mocks of how they had managed to take him down in such a ridiculously simple way and yada yada blah blah blah. 

When he thought about it, it was all kind of really sad. Still, he supposed that those who were incurably weak had to make up for that weakness somewhere. And, as much as he hated to admit it, it was a good strategy; distract him with a bunch of attackers flailing around while the real attack came up behind him. They had taken advantage of his arrogance, as well. He would have to remember that from here on out. Even someone as strong as him could be taken down by a bunch of weaklings – that was something to learn from. However, to learn from it, he had to get out of here first. He couldn’t imagine it would be that hard. After all, he was dealing with a bunch of amateurs who got lucky. Sighing again, he tried to stretch but the paralyze was still very much in affect. How was it that he was unable to move his body but the ache of lying on the floor was still plaguing him? The potion hadn’t knocked out his senses, it seemed. Could he talk? 

Kirito tried it and was pleased to find that his vocal chords weren’t frozen. Good, that meant when those assholes got here and started showboating, he’d be able to tell them exactly what he thought. Sure, it probably meant he’d end up with a boot to the stomach but maybe the blow would be enough to kickstart his system, allowing him to move again. He could hope, at least, though he doubted that’d be the case. Nothing ever worked out that simply for him. Mocking these idiots for their incompetence would make him feel better so he supposed that was the most important thing. 

There came a sound from beyond the door, drawing Kirito’s attention. He couldn’t really see the door that well with his head in its current position but his ears were more than able to pick up on the noise of people talking loudly. Kirito’s heart skipped a beat. Silica’s voice-! Fuck-! His eyes clenched closed. He hadn’t even considered the possibility of them taking her prisoner! In hindsight, that probably should have been his first thought. Course they would’ve grabbed her. Kirito strained his ears, struggling to pick up what exactly they were saying but before he could make anything out, the door flew open. Unsurprisingly, the same goons as before came swaggering, wearing the smug faces he’d predicted. Only, they were accompanied by a man he didn’t recognize – a blond haired man who glanced silently at him before retreating to stand with his back pressed to a nearby wall. Kirito hardly paid any kind of attention to the snickering men who surrounded him. All of his focus swung down to Silica, who was standing in front of the head woman – the one with the wine-red hair and beady eyes, who always spoke like she thought she shit gold. One of the woman’s slender, long nailed hands was on Silica’s shoulder. The tips of her long nails dug into her skin as she marched her into the room. 

The corner of his mouth twitched with annoyance. Silica’s eyes widened in horror. She made to move forward, her mouth opening to cry out something, but the woman grabbed a handful of her hair, yanking her back. Wearing a snide grin, she said nothing, only nodded to the four men surrounding Kirito, who offered up another round of snickering. Brimming with a hot rage at seeing Silica mistreated, Kirito looked at each of them in turn then asked in a low, calm tone, “What’s going on here?”

“Oh-!” One of them, a tall man with a well-groomed beard, “He can talk!”

“Yeah,” another one, this one younger and with a fringe of hair hanging in front of one eye, responded, “that potion only makes him unable to move. He can still talk and feel. Watch this!”

Fringe squatted down. Kirito expected him to slap him or pinch him or something so when he slipped a hand between his legs to cruelly squeeze his flaccid cock with enough strength to make it feel like his penis was going to be crushed, Kirito couldn’t help but to let out a pained yelp. His eyes bulged out of their sockets. Mouth hanging open, he looked up at Fringe in shock – too baffled by this sudden assault to think about playing it cool. Laughing, Fringe gave his cock one more squeeze, earning himself another strained yelp then his hand retreated, leaving Kirito’s cock aching. Swallowing hard, annoyed at how hard his heart was beating, Kirito quickly tried to talk himself down from the panic hill he was currently climbing. They were just trying to show him how powerless he was right then, that was all. He couldn’t let them shake him up, not even Silica was standing right there, watching with a pale, horrified expression. 

“Can we hurry this up?” A man with a bandana around his forehead asked, looking down at Kirito with a greedy gleam in his eyes that made his skin crawl. 

“Just hang on.” The snarling, spiky haired man standing behind him laughed coldly, “This is something we want to savor, right? So why rush?”

“Right.” Beard said with a snort. “First things first, though.”

Reaching into the pouch hanging off his hip, Beard pulled out what looked like a small, silver flask. He unscrewed the top then walked over to Kirito, knelt down and easily pried open his mouth. A spasm of panic raced through him as Beard brought the flask to his mouth. Three bitter drops of whatever substance was inside splashed along his tongue. He was given no other choice but to swallow. To his shock, a few moments after he had swallowed that vile stuff down, he was able to wrench his head out of Beard’s grasp. The moment that realization slammed into him, he was trying to rear up, fully intending to land a hard blow into that smug grin. Before he had the chance, the smile on Beard’s face grew even bigger. There was a spark of sadistic mischief in his dark eyes that made Kirito’s stomach clench. 

Reclining back, he said, his voice a low rumble, “Stop.”

Another cold shock. The moment that word was said, Kirito froze, his body paralyzed once again. Inhaling sharply, brows furrowing in fury, he demanded his body to move but it was like telling a boulder to roll away all on its own. He tried moving a couple different body parts, discovering that he was able to open and close his mouth. That, however, was it. The rest of his body simply refused to budge. The shit-eating grin on Beard’s face grew even more until it looked as though his face might split in face. Reaching forward, he wrapped his fingers firmly around Kirito’s chin. Smooth leather pressed into his skin. The three other men chuckled in delight, looking at one another with jovial expressions. Glancing rapidly between them, unable to figure out what kind of nonsense play this was nor what they had given him that both allowed him to move but also allowed them, or one of them, to command him not to move, Kirito opened his mouth to demand an answer. It was a mistake he didn’t know he could make. Abruptly, with no warning, Beard surged forward, crashing his mouth into Kirito’s. 

A hot, slippery tongue pushed between his slack lips. Some kind of vile taste that he couldn’t quite put his finger on in that moment of horror coated itself all over his tastebuds. Eyes bulging out of their sockets, Kirito would have let out a scream if he hadn’t discovered at that moment that he couldn’t actually make any noise. Beard roughly kissed him, an act that seemed more like an attempt to devour him than the intimate contact of their lips. Within moments, Kirito’s lips were burning. The scruffy hair of his beard rubbed irritatingly against his skin. Beard caught his lower lip between his teeth, biting down with enough force to make him flinch. Kirito stared at the blurred mass of Beard’s face, his sputtering mind trying to comprehend what the fuck was going on. Why…why was this freak kissing him?! It was disgusting, he tasted awful! Every time that revolting tongue shoved its way back into his mouth, Kirito audibly gagged at the horrid sensation of something that slimy, that weird forcing its way into him. 

Pulling back with a sharp gasp, his face disgustingly flushed, Beard rasped, “Fuck, he tastes amazing! Who knew the Black Swordsman would taste so goddamn sweet.”

“I bet that was his first kiss.” Bandana laughed, walking up to Kirito’s side. Plopping down beside him, he grabbed his chin out of Beard’s grasp, wrenching his head around. Firm, dry lips pressed to his in as not as violent but still pretty rough kiss. Another tongue, this one just as revolting, pushed its way in, swiping over his own, the sides and roof of his mouth, before retreating as Bandana pulled back with a low appreciative hum, “You’re right, he tastes so good. I can’t wait to taste even more of him. How do you think down here,” Kirito jolted violently as one of Bandana’s large hands slipped down between his thighs to give his crotch a considerably gentler squeeze than Fringe had, “tastes?”

“Like a virgin.” Fringe laughed. 

“How does a virgin taste?” Bandana asked in response, giving Fringe an inquisitive look. 

Fringe rolled one shoulder, “I dunno, how about we get on with this and find out?”

“Patience.” Beard said coolly, “We’re getting to the best part.”

Leaning forward, bringing his face uncomfortably close to Kirito’s, he smiled widely, showing off his teeth and said, “Speak.”

“What’s going on here?” Kirito squawked, too horrified by where this conversation was going to feel ashamed at how pitiful his voice sounded. 

“Well, here’s the thing.” Beard pointed at Silica, who’s hands were clamped over her mouth. Tears glistened in her big eyes. The woman now had her arms wrapped around her chest, though her gaze was focused squarely on Kirito. “We just wanted her to hand it over, that’s it but then you had to come along and ruin our plans. That’s okay, though because it gave us a perfect opportunity.” 

Kirito waited for him to elaborate but when it became obvious that Beard wanted him to ask, he asked, “What opportunity?”

“The opportunity to put you in your place.” Beard answered with a demented grin. The other three men chuckled merrily. “Our intention when we ran into each other on the bridge was just to take you down but when it became obvious that you were just a little bit too big for your breeches, we decided it’d be a good idea to take you down a couple pegs. Thus,” Beard spread out his hands, “this situation.”

“What are you talking about?” Kirito asked, both alarmed and irritated. 

“He really doesn’t get it.” Spiky snorted derisively, “Even though you’ve fondled his junk and kissed him, he doesn’t get it.”

“Of course not.” Bandana waved a hand dismissively, “You gotta remember, virgin. Virgin through and through. He probably doesn’t even know that two guys can have sex. Hey, Black Swordsman, do you know how two guys have sex?”

“W-what?” Kirito sputtered, his face heating up, a pang of disgust rolling out from his stomach. 

“They use this.” 

Kirito let out an undignified, high pitched squeal when Bandana reached down to grope his ass. Warmth seeped in through his loose trousers. Bandana’s fingers pressed deep into the plush curve of his ass before sliding between the cheeks to playfully rub against his hole. Horror screamed through him. Where…where was this freak touching?! Why the fuck was he touching his ass?! Jerking away, he made to kick Bandana in the stomach but Beard said, “Stop.”

Once again, he was rendered immobile. Struggling to control the pace of his breathing, his stomach doing violent summersaults, Kirito grimaced when Bandana pressed the pads of his fingers more insistently against his hole. Even with the fabric of his pants between them, he could still feel the bastard’s heat coating his skin. What was this? What kind of demented play was this?! Grinding his teeth together, he looked up at Beard with an obvious demand for answer gleaming in his narrowed eyes. Beard laughed huskily but said nothing. Warm breath brushed against his ear, making him shiver, as Bandana leaned in close. Kirito could feel his lips on his skin. The sensation was nearly enough to make him scream in revulsion. 

“You get it?” Bandana whispered into his ear, “When two guys have sex, one of them puts their dick in here. Have you ever thought about what that feels like, Black Swordsman? Hm?”

Of course not, was what he would have screamed if his vocal cords weren’t frozen. Opting instead to glare in obvious loathing, hoping that would be enough to convey just how much he detested where this was going, Kirito non-verbally demanded through his burning gaze for that fucker to get his hands off him. It had the exact opposite affect than what he hoped. Bandana chuckled low in his throat, a flush of red blooming in his thin cheeks. Leaning forward, he lightly kissed the corner of Kirito’s lips, flicking his tongue out to run it along the seam of his mouth. Dipping down even further, Bandana trailed a line of hard nips along the curve of his throat. When he reached the patch of skin that connected his neck to his shoulder, he tugged the hem of his shirt to the side, allowing him better access to chomp down hard. Jolting, his eyes widening, Kirito found himself immensely grateful for the invisible hand holding his voice hostage. If it hadn’t been for that, he would have screamed as Bandana’s teeth punctured into his skin, tearing it open as he dug in deep. Blood rolled down his shoulder, soaking into his shirt. 

“Fuck! Go easy on him.” Spiky laughed callously, “We don’t want to break him just yet.”

Pulling away with a sharp gasp, Bandana licked blood from his lips. A slow, lazy smile spread across his face. His dark eyes were hazy with blazing heat. Swallowing audibly, he looked over to Beard, who was watching the scene with a delighted smirk. A bolt of cold pounded down into Kirito’s stomach when he just happened to glance down as his gaze was traveling back from Silica – who was now on the verge of tears, trying to look away but the woman’s hand wrapped around her jaw prevented her from doing so – to Beard. There was a very obvious bulge in his crotch area. A glance over at Bandana, Fringe and Spiky revealed that they were all sporting similar bulges. Remembering what Bandana had said about how two men have sex, the pieces of what was about to happen started to fall into place. The pace of his breathing started to increase. His body alternated between sickeningly hot and frigid cold. The muscles in the bottom of his stomach painfully cramped. This…this couldn’t be going down the route that he was thinking? There was no way they could be that despicable! They must just be trying to scare him – this was far they had to sink in order to feel powerful. He couldn’t let them affect him like this! 

Beard straightened up with a groan. He jerked his head at Fringe, who walked forward with a smirk on his face. For the first time since these idiots appeared in the room, he realized that Fringe was holding a rather large bottle. The glass was too dark for him to make out the color of the substance but the sight of it made his stomach clench. What now? Kirito nervously glanced between the bottle and Fringe’s face, finding no comfort in either. Bandana’s hand moved away from his ass, leaving his skin crawling with disgust. Stinging pain raced out from the bite on his shoulder. Beard and Bandana moved away, letting Fringe take center stage. Standing in front of Kirito, he uncorked the bottle then held it out for him with the obvious intent for him to take a whiff. Not that he needed to take that initiative. A sickeningly sweet smell came pouring out of the bottle the moment the cork was removed. A strange dizziness swamped him as he breathed in the vapor. Unable to recoil away, he had to keep pulling in that scent, making the weird sense of vertigo worse. 

Squatting down in front of him, Fringe cooed, “You are know what this is, Black Swordsman?”

“Speak.” Beard spoke up from behind Fringe.

“No.” Kirito said bluntly, hating the tremble in his voice. 

“Angels’ Kiss.” Fringe breathed, a spark of burning lust igniting in his bright eyes. “Do you know what that is?”

“No.” 

Fringe snorted, rolling his eyes, “He really is a virgin. Who doesn’t know what Angels’ Kiss is? It’s an aphrodisiac, dumbass. Do you know what an aphrodisiac is, at least?”

Kirito swallowed hard, his heart sliding down into his stomach, “Yes.”

“Good! That’ll make this next part a whole lot easier. Open your mouth.”

“What?” Kirito breathed, his eyes widening. 

Rolling his eyes again, Fringe held out a hand before Beard could say anything. Leaning in close, he offered a sneering smile, “Here’s the thing. It’s either you or,” Fringe pointed with his thumb over his shoulder at Silica, who visibly jumped, “we take her down to the local brothel and let a bunch of loli loving freaks fuck her until she’s pregnant ten times over.”

The woman hummed softly, one of her hands sliding down to press to Silica’s stomach. Pressing her wine red lips to her ear, she purred, “Bet you would like that, wouldn’t you? Having all of those big, strong men showering you with attention.”

Silica sobbed, violently shaking her head, “No, I-!”

“Get away from her!” Kirito snapped, the muscles in his thighs tensing up, ready to send him launching forward to rip Silica out of that deranged bitch’s hold. Somehow, he managed to hold himself still, knowing that if he tried anything, it’d up bad for both of them. Not to say that it wasn’t already bad but…if he let things get out of hand, it’d be both him and Silica in the frying pan. 

Fringe snorted, “Then open your mouth. You be a good boy and I promise that no one will touch her. I know you gotta be thinking ‘why should I believe you?’ Well, you don’t have much other choice, now do you? Open your mouth, do as you’re told and who knows, maybe you’ll find out that we can hold true to our word.”

Kirito’s lips curled into an enraged snarl. Sucking in a deep breath through his clenched teeth, he said, “I will but tell me one thing.”

“Oh, and what is that?” Fringe asked, quirking a brow, the corners of his lips curled up in amusement. 

“Why are you doing this?” He knew it was going to be met with derision but…he just couldn’t understand any of this. It was better to ask and know that he had, at least, tried to find out why all of this was happening than to sit by and just let it happen without understanding why. 

There was a beat of silence then all five burst into hysterical laughter. Fringe and Spiky crowed like lunatics; Beard slapped his knee as he let out mighty peals of rusty guffaws while Bandana and the woman’s shoulders bounced from laughing so hard, no sound came out. Setting his mouth into a thin line, more than a little alarmed by this reaction, Kirito waited impatiently since he had no other choice. Finally, after several moments of laughter, Spiky composed himself first. Stomping over, he grabbed a handful of Kirito’s hair, wrenching his head back hard enough, he heard his neck pop. Grinning down at him, his sharp teeth bared like an animal, Spiky sneered, “Were you just not listening earlier? We’re doing this to knock you down a few pegs! The mighty Black Swordsman, gangraped by a bunch of lowlifes. It might not end up front page news but you’re going to have to spend the rest of your life knowing that you, one of the strongest, one of the best, got held down and fucked by us.”

Leaning down to drag his tongue along Kirito’s sweaty forehead, Spiky gathered up the fat droplets and hungrily swallowed them down, “And we’re going to make you love every single moment of it. The amount of trouble we put in to get you right where we want you? Oh, you better believe that we’re going to make this as humiliating, as demeaning as possible. By the time we’re done with you, you are going to be begging for more cocks. We’re going to turn you into the biggest slut this world has ever been.”

Pressing a hard kiss to Kirito’s lips, Spiky whispered, “We’re going to send you straight to heaven, you piece of shit.”

“So be grateful.” Beard laughed, “We could’ve made this the most painful thing you’ve ever experienced but since we’re all such nice guys, we thought it’d be so much more fun to have you mewling like a bitch in heat by the end.”

“Now,” Spiky growled, wrenching Kirito’s head back further, “open your fucking mouth.”

“Silica-!” Kirito yelped, “Take…take her out! I’ll do what you say, just don’t make her watch this!”

“Oh,” Bandana pouted, “but that’s part of the fun. Listening to her scream and sob, knowing that she is the reason you’re in this situation. Come on, why would we-”

“No,” Beard spoke up, “take her out.”

“What? Are you serious?” The woman asked, shooting Beard an annoyed look. 

“You leave too, take her back to the hideout and wait for us to come back.”

“You can’t be-“ The woman started to protest but Beard silenced her with a look. 

“I,” he said coldly, “want to hear every scream, every moan, every sob this,” he pointed at Kirito, a demented smile spreading across his face, “bitch makes as we fill his slutty hole with cum. He has no idea what this aphrodiasic is going to do to him, and I want to savor every single moment as he spirals down into despair as that heat eats him up from the inside out. I don’t want this one,” he jabbed a finger at Silica, who flinched away, “to ruin that for me by whining and crying.”

The woman opened her mouth once more but Beard gave her another hard glare, shutting her up before any sound could come out. Frowning viciously, she shot an enraged look Kirito’s way before dragging a sobbing Silica out of the room. The door shut with a loud bang, leaving Kirito to realize just what was about to happen to him. Raped…he was going to be gangraped by these freaks. Now with Silica gone, there was nothing to help keep the brave façade in place. A violent tremble took control of his limbs. His bowels felt loose and watery. It was getting harder to breathe as the panic closed in around his throat. It all felt like a bad dream but the lingering sensation of Spiky’s dry lips on his was more than enough to tell him he was in no way dreaming. He tried desperately to fight against the panic, doing his best to talk himself off the dark road he was careening down but it was no use. The horror, the panic had him in a chokehold and nothing he did was loosening its hold. Swallowing hard, knowing that all of the color in his cheeks had to be draining away, Kirito somehow managed not to flinch when Fringe brought the bottle to his mouth. Fringe smiled broadly, as though daring to continue to defy them. 

Pulling in a deep breath, Kirito dragged Silica’s face up to the front of his mind, focusing on her features, on her voice. This was for her, to keep her safe. He could do this, he just needed to stay strong. The thought of what might happen to Silica helped bring back some of his courage. That’s right, he had to do this to keep Silica safe. No matter how awful this was, he had to get himself through it. He had survived a lot worse, after all. Ah, there it was, there was his courage, his strength. He thought he had lost it for a moment there. That was what he had to remember. He had endured so much worse than this so he knew he could come out victorious on the other side. All he needed to do was clench his teeth, do what these fucking assholes wanted of him then look for the moment to launch an attack. If they really thought they could just do whatever they pleased, they had another thing coming. 

“Don’t keep us waiting. The longer you make us wait, the more danger you’re putting that bitch in.” Spiky growled, giving his hair a hard tug, sending a shock of pain radiating through his scalp. 

Groaning low in his throat, Kirito obediently opened up his mouth. His lips had barely parted before Fringe shoved the bottle in. A flood of liquid that was so sweet, it made his tongue immediately go numb, poured down his throat. Caught off guard, Kirito choked a little before falling into rhythm of swallowing down the vile tasting liquid. The moment after the first swallow, his body began to feel weird. An intense, burning, aching heat rushed out from the base of his stomach. His cock was painfully hard within seconds, straining up against the confines of his underwear. Precum poured out of the tip, soaking through the fabric. By the third swallow, the room was spinning. His heart was going so fast, it felt like it might burst through his ribcage at any moment. His asshole began to disconcertingly twitch with a despicable hunger. Every inch of his body ached horribly. Suddenly, he couldn’t remember Silica’s face anymore. A desperate need roared through him, begging to be touched, pleading for relief. Violently trembling, Kirito ground his teeth together, fighting viciously against the haze beginning to settle over his mind. 

“Good boy.” Fringe cooed, settling a large, gloved hand on top of his head. It was a simple, benign touch but it sent a bolt of heat radiating down his spine nonetheless. 

Gasping sharply, Kirito wrenched his head away. Fuck-! This was bad-! This was really, really fucking bad-! Just what kind of drug was this?! It had only been moments since he had ingested that vile stuff and he already felt like he was going to cum in his pants! Pleasure screamed through his veins. Every breath was met with a pulse of ecstasy. It…it was torture! 

“Fuck, that face is amazing.” Bandana sighed in delight, his heated gaze roaming greedily over Kirito’s shivering body. “Didn’t think he’d be able to make that kind of expression but I guess even someone with a pole shoved so far up his ass, I’m surprised it was sticking straight out of his mouth can.”

Fringe hummed in agreement. Bringing the head resting on Kirito’s head down to his neck, Fringe gently trailed the tips of his fingers down the slope of his throat. A hard jolt wracked his body. His eyes widened. The…the fucker was just touching his neck but it felt so good! An explosion of tingles raced out over the surface of his skin. Suddenly, his clothes were suffocating him. It felt like his body was going to burst into flame at any moment. His cock was painfully hard. It thrummed, twitched and ached, sending shockwave after shockwave of burning pleasure roaring through him. Kirito panted heavily, his head spinning. Bad…bad, bad, bad, this was very bad. He couldn’t think straight! The pleasure…it was already too much! He needed to get a hold of himself. If he didn’t, this was going to go down a dangerous road very quickly. Struggling to dredge up Silica’s face once more, hopeful that imagining her horrified expression if she were to see him right now would be enough to push that overwhelming heat away, Kirito let out a humiliatingly high pitched squeal when Fringe abruptly squeezed his cock through his pants. His hips bucked uncontrollably. His back arched painfully. All thoughts vanished from his mind as an immense wave of pleasure washed over him. Throwing his head back, his mouth stretching open in a silent scream, Kirito came with a hard shudder. Jizz splattered all inside his underwear, making it even soggier. 

Laughing loudly, Fringe cried, “I think he’s ready for some fun!”

Turning to the others, he said gleefully, “All of you ready?”

“Been ready for the past twenty minutes.” Spiky said irritably, reaching down to vulgarly rub himself through his pants, his eyes glued to the large wet spot in Kirito’s crotch. 

“Yeah, I’m at the end of my rope.” Bandana panted, tugging furiously at his belt, “Let’s fuck this whore already. I get dibs on his mouth.”

“Fuck no.” Fringe said coldly, “You weren’t the one who stuck this fucker. I get his mouth and ass first. Anyone who tries to get in my way is getting thrown the fuck out, fair warning.”

The other three looked like they wanted to protest but kept their silence. With that silent, though begrudging, agreement settled, Fringe turned back to Kirito. Panting heavily, his face burning hot, sickening shame crawling up from the base of his belly to sink its sharp hooks into his chest, Kirito weakly tried to push away Fringe’s hand when he reached for his pants but it was no use. That damn drug had sapped away every last bit of his strength. He was powerless to stop Fringe as he forcibly yanked down his pants and underwear, letting his still rock hard cock to bounce free. Moaning miserably, Kirito grimaced when Fringe moved around behind him, slipping one hand underneath each knee. He pulled his legs apart, fully exposing him to the other three. Choking on shame and embarrassment, wanting nothing more than to bolt, disgust skittering all over his skin like tiny bugs, Kirito wrenched his head back, determined not to look at the other three rushed in close, practically drooling over his naked body. 

Several strong pairs of hands grabbed hold of his remaining clothes, ripping them off. He heard fabric tearing as they yanked everything off. Within moments, he was left completely nude, shivering on the hard concrete floor as they leered over him. The aphrodisiac’s affect on him was so pronounced at that point that he couldn’t feel any fear or disgust as their gazes gobbled him up. Sweat rolled in thick currents down his chest, back and sides. With an excited exhale, Spiky dipped down to drag his tongue up the line of his chest, gathering up a mouthful of sweat. Kirito shivered, a wet moan pouring out of his panting mouth. Fuck…the sensation of his wet tongue gliding over his heated, senisitive skin…it was sublime. A trail of intense tingling followed the line of Spiky’s tongue. What little focus he had left shifted down to focus intently on the feel of Spiky’s tongue. More…more, he wanted him to lick him even more! 

“His skin is so smooth.” Beard cooed. “There’s no hair anywhere. Makes me feel like I’m about to fuck a kid.”

“Kid?” Bandana snorted, “That’s no kid. Look at that cock! That’s fucking unfair. Someone like him doesn’t deserve a cock that big. He probably doesn’t even know what to do with that thing! He’s bigger than everyone here, even Eugeo!”

“What a shock.” Fringe agreed, staring down at Kirito’s crotch with a startled expression, “I wasn’t expecting it to be that big. What a waste!”

“He’s so hard.” Beard laughed huskily, reaching down to gently trail the tips of his fingers along the line of Kirito’s cock, wrenching a strangled scream out of his throat. His cock twitched; a spurt of precum splattered against his stomach. There was just enough sense left in his head to produce a wave of revulsion but it was quickly overwhelmed by the explosion of heat that rolled out from the base of his penis. That heat was followed by a terrible urgent need. More…more, he wanted them to touch his penis even more! His cock hurt so badly-! What…what had that damned drug done to him? He was sitting naked in front of a bunch of guys who meant to rape him and he…he wanted it, he desperately wanted it! Kirito gagged a little on the humiliation, not that it lasted for long. Nothing – not his thoughts, not his genuine reactions to what these despicable assholes were doing to him – could stand up against the pleasure, the heat, the want and need. 

It was no use…the more he tried to fight against it, the further he plummeted into the abyss of lust. There was no getting away from the affect that damned drug was having on him. No matter how much he struggled to hold onto that last remaining shred of reason, it was becoming smaller and the pleasure was increasingly becoming bigger, becoming a monster inside of his mind, demanding that he pay attention to it only. 

“I could cum from that face alone.” Spiky growled, “For all the grief he’s caused us, you gotta admit, he is one gorgeous motherfucker. Bet there’s a bunch of guys chasing after him, wanting a piece of that sweet ass. Surprised he’s still a virgin. I would’ve expected someone to have claimed him already. Maybe that’s one of the reasons he got to be so strong, to fend off all the guys who tried to take that ass.”

“No doubt.” Bandana agreed, “Now, can we fuck him already?”

“Yeah.” Fringe nodded. Grabbing Kirito’s arm, he roughly wrenched him up then deposited him with that same callousness onto his knees. It was nearly impossible to keep himself upright but before he could topple over, Fringe grabbed a handful of his hair. A motion that had hurt earlier now felt amazing as Fringe cruelly yanked on his hair, wrenching his head to the side to smoosh it into his crotch. Kirito made the mistake of inhaling deeply in surprise. An incredibly pleasing musky scent poured out through the fabric of Fringe’s pants. He couldn’t help but to suck in another breath, despite the sour taste in his mouth at having done so. Laughing softly, Fringe yanked his head back, reached down and quickly yanked his pants open. He slipped a hand inside to pull out a huge, throbbing, veiny cock. Kirito’s mouth immediately began to water at the sight of it. A violent thrum of heat roared up from the base of his belly, sending him reeling. Biting down hard on the interior of his cheeks to draw blood, Kirito scrambled to grab hold of the tiny voice in the back of his mind that was screaming in horror. 

He had just managed to grab hold of it, bringing back a little bit of his sense when Fringe shoved a thumb into his mouth, forced his lips apart, brought the spongy head of his cock to Kirito’s mouth and yanked him forward by his hair, impaling him on his dick. There was no build up, no attempt to get him used to it. One moment, he was hovering right at the tip; the next, his nose was smooshed into Fringe’s fragrant pubic hairs. A loud squeal rippled up out of Kirito’s throat. It came out as a muffled whine, pushing through the near nonexistent space between his lips and the bastard’s cock. Big…he was too damn big! The damn bastard’s cock…it was going down into his throat! He could feel it pushing past the back of his mouth to slip deep into his throat! His jaw was being stretched beyond its limits! An ache immediately began to pound in the hinges of his jaw and the center of his forehead. Precum smeared across his tongue. An intense salty flavor assaulted his taste buds. It was impossible to breathe with this asshole’s cock all the way inside. There was an initial burst of panic then…the divine sensation of having his mouth stuffed so completely full overwhelmed him. He was sucking on the thick length in his mouth before he even realized it. That little voice in the back of his mind howled in dismay but he couldn’t pay any attention to it. 

It…it felt so good to have a big, fat cock in his mouth. Kirito moaned low in his throat, his cock twitching excitedly when Fringe began to move. Tightening his hold even further on his hair, he roughly pounded into his mouth. With each thrust, the head of his cock slammed against the back of his mouth before sliding down into his throat. It hurt, it burned, he could hardly breathe…and it felt so fucking good. Endless wet, mewling moans poured out of him as he hungrily sucked on Fringe’s cock. He swallowed down mouthful after mouthful of delicious precum. The heat in the base of his belly grew even hotter. It really did feel like he was going to melt. Still, the voice coming from the depths of his consciousness continued to hang on, screaming at him to get a hold of himself, throwing wave after wave of humiliation and shame in a desperate attempt to shake off the affects of the potion. It proved a fruitless endeavor – the harder Fringe fucked his mouth, the more turned on he became. 

Fringe laughed roughly, then said in a voice laced with heat, “This slut is sucking on me like my cock is the tastiest thing he’s ever had in his mouth. Fuck, I didn’t expect it to feel this good but his mouth pussy is so tight!”

A strong hand grabbed hold of his arm. Kirito’s gaze swung over lazily to watch Bandana yank an equally delicious looking cock out of his pants and wrapped his fingers around it. He didn’t need to be told what to done. His hand moved on instinct – tightening around Bandana’s length and started to pump rapidly. Bandana grunted, his head falling back as he thrust into the ring of Kirito’s fingers. Even the feel of the smooth skin of his dick brushing along his palm felt amazing. It was like the sensitivity of his skin had been ramped up 100%, leaving him shivering and moaning just from the feeling of holding another man’s penis. Not about to be left out, Spiky took hold of his other hand, leading it to his twitching penis. Kirito mimicked the same movement as the other side, enthusiastically pumping his cock. In no time at all, there was more than enough lubricant from precum to allow his hands to move easily. Both men moaned and groaned loudly, thrusting and rolling their hips. Fringe pulled out until just the head was inside his mouth. Kirito eagerly swirled his tongue around the spongy head, gathering up every last drop of precum. There was a grunt of irritation from above him, followed by Fringe sliding his cock out completely. Before Kirito had time to give voice to the crushing disappointment at his mouth suddenly being open, Beard shoved his cock into his face, the head bumping against his cheek. Without a thought, Kirito stretched his mouth opened wide, closed his lips around the startlingly thick length and sunk all the way down, moaning in delight as the strong taste of his dick dominated his mouth. 

“Gods,” Beard moaned loudly, “this is the best mouth pussy I’ve ever had! Are you sure you’re a virgin, you fucking slut? I don’t think pure virgins like you’re supposed to have a whore’s mouth.”

Those words stung enough to wrench him out of the daze. Gurgling indignantly, he tried to pull his head away but all he got out of that was Beard smothering him to his crotch. Rotating his hips, he ground his length against the sensitive lining of his throat, sending a screech of deranged pleasure roaring straight down to his cock. It proved to be too intense of a sensation – Kirito came again with a choked wail, his hips violently bucking as he sprayed the concrete with a thick layer of white. There came a chorus of laughs from around him but he was too distracted by his own pleasure to care. A few moments after cumming, Beard let out a grunting moan and slammed his hips forward to completely sheathe his cock in Kirito’s mouth. His dick swelled up even bigger, forcing Kirito to stretch his jaw open even wider to accommodate then a copious amount of scalding hot jizz was pouring down his throat. Wailing loudly, Kirito frantically sucked on his length, milking out every last drop. 

Good-! Good-! His milk tasted so good! With each swallowed mouthful, a screaming echo of ecstasy rolled out from his sputtering mind to sail down to his wildly twitching cock. It felt like he was going to cum again just from drinking this bastard’s cum. Just as the last drop was sliding down into his belly, he was forcibly yanked off Beard’s cock and another – Fringe’s – was shoved between his saliva drenched lips. Squealing, Kirito rapidly bobbed up and down, sucking as hard as he could. Bandana moaned loudly from somewhere very far away then his length swelled even bigger. Warmth pressed to his cheek. Bandana moaned again then hot fluid splattered all over his face. Kirito inhaled sharply, his heart lurching with excitement. Not a few moments later, his head was forcibly wrenched in the other direction. Spiky smacked his hand away, replacing it with his own. Rapidly jerking off, panting and moaning, he brought the head close to his face and came, adding another load to the one splashed across his cheeks, nose and forehead. 

“Fuck-!” Fringe gasped, “So good, your slutty mouth pussy feels so good! Cumming-! Gonna flood that whore throat with my seed!”

Picking up the speed to a rapid pace, pounding in and out of Kirito’s mouth, Fringe squeezed him close. His nose banged against his pubic bone with every thrust. Drool poured down his chin. Tears rolled down his cheeks. No…no, no, he was going to cum-! He was going to cum again! Crying out raggedly, Fringe slammed forward, forcing his cock down Kirito’s throat. It swelled, stretching open his throat then a flood of delicious jizz was pouring down into his stomach. A violent tremble wrecked his body. He came with a low whine, his eyes tightly clenched closed. Good…good, good, it felt so good! Greedily swallowing down every last drop, Kirito couldn’t hold back the whimper that dribbled out of his gaping mouth when Fringe slipped his still rock hard, sopping wet cock out. Before he had too much time to despair, Fringe squatted down, shoving his face into Kirito’s. The wide, sneering grin on his face was more than enough to jumpstart that little voice in the back of his mind. Now, with no stimulations to distract him, the shame came roaring in, though it still wasn’t strong enough to break through the immense heat clinging to his mind and body. 

“Who would’ve known?” Fringe laughed softly, “The Black Swordsman, one of the most powerful fighters in this entire cursed world, ended up being a massive slut. How many times did you cum just from having your mouth fucked, huh, whore?”

“That-!” Kirito coughed, hating the squeakiness of his voice, “That’s not true-!”

“It’s not?” Fringe purred. Pressing a gloved hand to Kirito’s chest, his smile growing when Kirito visibly shuddered and gasped wetly, he breathed, “You really want to say that when you’re moaning like a bitch in heat when we haven’t even gotten to the main event yet? You wanna try to convince us that you aren’t a slut when you’re practically begging to be fucked by us?”

“The drug-“ Kirito gasped, “It’s because of the drug-!”

Fringe laughed loudly, “Yeah, yeah, for right now, at least. The aphrodisiac is just getting started. By the time it’s done remaking that whore body, you won’t need it anymore. Till then, we’ve got a lot more of that drug to keep up the assault until you fucking break.”

“That won’t-!” Kirito started to pant, only for the words to be lost to a strangled yelp when Fringe roughly groped his tingling chest. The palm of his gloved hand slid over his nipple, sending a fresh bolt of near painful bolt of heat roaring down to his cock, which twitched hard. Eyes stretched open wide, his mouth hanging open, Kirito barely heard Fringe laughing. Something…something was wrong with his chest! His pecs…they felt so hot and weird! Gasping, he looked down, grimacing at the realization that his pecs had swelled up slightly. It might’ve just been his overworked mind imagining things but…he could swear that there were small pearls of white fluid beading up out of his nipples. 

“Eugeo!” Spiky abruptly yelled, making him jump. His head jerked up then swiveled around to see why Spiky was making so much noise. Looking irritated, Spiky addressed the young man who was still leaning against the wall. There was a bloom of red in his flushed face. Even at this distance, Kirito could clearly see the sheen of sweat on his skin. A glance down showed that he was hard. There was a noticeable wet spot in his crotch area. His blue eyes were glued to Kirito. He looked like he wanted nothing more than to get in on the fun but something was holding him back, “How long are you just going to stand there? Get in here, already!”

Eugeo’s eyes widened slightly, his lips parting then he nodded, swallowed, his adams apple bobbing, and stepped forward. That one step seemed to emboldened him as he quickened his pace, stretching his legs out until he reached Kirito after a few short steps. His blue eyes blazed with a chaotic heat. By the time he had reached Kirito’s side, his breath was coming erratically. Without a word, he dropped down onto his knees, leaned forward and took one of Kirito’s nipples into his mouth. A hot tongue flicked the hardened, over sensitive nub before he began to suck hard, hollowing out his cheeks to apply as much suction as possible. Squealing at the top of his lungs, Kirito yanked away his hand from Spiky’s hold in an instinctual twist. Weakly grabbing hold of the back of Eugeo’s head, he fruitlessly tried to pull him away. It was too much-! His pecs…his boobs…what was going on with his boobs?! Something…something was coming out-! Milk…milk! Milk! Milk was coming out of his boobs! Eugeo…he was drinking the milk coming from his boobs! It…it felt so good! Being milked felt amazing! Mouth hanging open, a line of drool pouring out of the corner of his lips, Kirito couldn’t hold back the loud, lewd moans pouring out of him. 

His boobs…his boobs felt so good! What…what was happening?! What had this damned drug done to his body?!

“Ah, there we go. I was wondering when that little side effect would happen.” Fringe laughed, leaning down to give his other nipple a broad swipe of his tongue, “Didn’t think it would actually make you produce breastmilk. Your boobs look so lewd. Does it feel good, Black Swordsman, to have a guy suck out your boobmilk?”

Kirito whined low in his throat. Cum…cumming, he was going to cum again just from having his boobs milked. If his brain hadn’t been blank before, it was now. The warmth of Eugeo’s mouth wrapped around his tingling nipple, roughly flicking it, nibbling on it, sucking him with a ferocity that was overwhelming…it was all so fucking good. With a sharp gasp, Eugeo pulled away, giving his nipple one more hard nip, sending another shriek of pleasure radiating out through his body then, to Kirito’s shock, reached down to wrap a strong, calloused hand around his cock. Squealing, he rapidly pumped his hips, driving his cock through the tight ring of Eugeo’s fingers. Fringe slipped behind him, slipping his hands around to cruelly crush, pinch and roll his already over stimulated nipples between the pads of his fingers. The combination of being stimulated from both the top and bottom was almost too much. Dragging his hot tongue up the curve of Kirito’s mouth, a harsh laugh rumbled into his ear. 

“How about we move this on to something even more fun?” Fringe whispered coyly, licking the shell of Kirito’s ear. 

“Wha-“ Kirito gasped. 

Before he could fully get the word out, he got his answer when Eugeo slipped his other hand down to his butt. Fringe abruptly yanked him backwards, giving Eugeo better access to his butt. Warm fingers brushed against his hole. A high pitched yelp jumped out of his throat. Kirito’s eyes bulged out of their sockets. His fingers twitched uselessly, desperate to grab hold of Eugeo’s hand to hurl it away from him. Not that-! Anything but that-! He didn’t want to be fucked! He didn’t want his ass to be raped! Even if his hole was twitching like crazy, begging to be stuffed full, just like his mouth had been, he didn’t want this! He didn’t want a cock inside of him! Just like with everything else, there was no warning, no build up. With a shaky breath, Eugeo shoved two fingers inside of him, pushing both in deep. The pleasure that exploded out from his ass the moment those thick fingers slid across the interior of his ass was unlike anything he had experienced thus far. Panting noisily, staring up at the ceiling without actually seeing it, Kirito’s hips bucked and pistoned as Eugeo roughly fingerfucked his spasming ass, forcibly stretching his ass open. There was no pain, only a relentless wave of golden ecstasy. His hole easily accepted Eugeo’s fingers. Good…good, good, good-! His butt felt so good-! Cumming, he was cumming, he was cumming from just having his ass fingered! Clenching his eyes tightly shut, his teeth grinding together, Kirito pushed a scream out through the gaps in his teeth as he came once more. 

“Fuck, he’s so goddamn sexy.” Beard moaned, rapidly jerking himself off, his eyes glued to Kirito’s flushed, sweaty face. “Someone like him shouldn’t be a swordsman, he should be a whore in a brothel. He’d make so much more money that way. Bet the whole world would pay a hefty sum to fuck him.”

“He’s so tight.” Eugeo whispered in awe, his blue eyes stretched open wide, “His hole is clamping down on me, sucking me in. He really wants this, huh? He wants to be fucked. He wants my cock!”

“That means he’s ready.” Spiky laughed excitedly, “Time to give him something better than just a couple of fingers.”

“Yes!” Eugeo gasped. Sliding his fingers out of Kirito’s twitching hole, Eugeo didn’t give him any time to grieve the sudden emptiness. Ripping his pants open, he ripped his rather impressive cock out of his pants, not even bothering to push any of the fabric aside, brought the spongy head to Kirito’s ass and slammed forward, sheathing the entire length inside of him in one smooth, hard thrust. The world went white. All noise faded out, replaced only by the roar of blood in his ears. Mouth stretching open, his tongue hanging out lewdly, drool pouring down his throat, Kirito came with a wail. Inside…the bastard’s cock was inside him! He…he was huge! His ass was stuffed completely full! His hole was stretched open to its limit! It…it felt insanely good! He…he was going crazy; his mind was melting! He couldn’t string together a couple of syllables, let alone formulate a coherent thought. Two powerful hands grabbed hold of his hips, holding him in place as Eugeo began to violently pound into him. Every slam of their bodies colliding sent him jolting back across the floor. His belly…he could feel his cock in his belly! He was fucking his stomach! Squealing at the top of his lungs, his cock swinging from the force of Eugeo’s thrusts, splattering jizz and precum everywhere, Kirito covered his face with his hands. He…he wasn’t supposed to be feeling this good but…he couldn’t bring himself to fight against it anymore. It just felt so damn good-! 

“Ah, ah, ah.” Beard clicked his tongue disapprovingly. Grabbing Kirito’s wrists, he yanked his arms away from his face, “Don’t you hide that gorgeous expression. Or that beautiful mouth.” Shoving his cock into Kirito’s face, he said with a wide grin, “Help yourself. I know you’ve been dying to have both of your slutty holes filled up with some thick man meat.”

Kirito let out a slow, shaky breath. A wave of want slammed into him hard enough to send him reeling. It was no use…he couldn’t think. He hadn’t been able to think for a while now. All…all he wanted was to have that delicious length inside of his mouth. Sliding his tongue out, he stretched his mouth open wide in a blatant invitation. There came a delighted chuckle from somewhere above his head. With a mocking slowness, Beard brought his cock to his mouth, rubbed the delicious taste of his length all over his tongue, sending a trill of shrieking glee rolling through his head then, with that same snail pace, pushed his cock inside until Kirito’s nose was buried in his pubic hair. It was then that the slow, gentle method came to an end. Clamping down onto the sides of his head, Beard fucked his throat with the same ferocity that Eugeo was using to fuck his ass. Squealing, moaning and mewling, his eyes rolled back in his head, Kirito happily sucked on the throbbing length, loving the sensation of having his mouth forced open and stuffed full. Bobbing up and down, his hips bouncing in time with Eugeo’s thrusts, encouraging his dick to push in even deeper, Kirito shuddered hard when Beard came, flooding his spasming throat with a flood of cum. 

Just as he was finished swallowing everything down, Beard was shoved to the side and Spiky took his spot, shoving his cock into Kirito’s gasping, panting mouth. Kirito eagerly lapped at the head, swirling his tongue around the spongy mass. More…more, more, he wanted more-! He wanted these assholes to fill his belly up with cum! He wanted them to fuck his throat until it was raw! That little voice in the back of his head was now completely gone, buried underneath the endless assault of intense, blinding pleasure. Mindlessly sucking on Spiky’s cock, wanting to make him cum, wanting to swallow down all of his cum, Kirito shuddered happily when, a few moments later, his cock swelled up even bigger, pressing to his tongue and the roof of his mouth, and came, adding another load of delicious jizz to his belly. At near the same time, Eugeo let out a sharp, jagged moan. Slamming his hips forward, dragging Kirito down so his ass was pressed flush to his pubic bone, Eugeo lurched down, stretching his mouth open wide and chomped down on his pec as he flooded his ass with a surge of scalding hot cum. Back arching, his head straining backwards, Kirito came, his mouth twisted into a deranged smile. 

A powerful hand grabbed his shoulder. Before Eugeo had even finished cumming, Kirito found himself being yanked backwards then up and over so that he was on his hands and knees. Panting raggedly, he glanced behind him just in time to watch Fringe push up close. Burning heat pressed to his sopping wet hole. Kirito shivered in anticipation. His hole…it felt so empty, it hurt! More…more cocks! He wanted to be fucked even more! He…he needed it! He needed more cocks! Gloved hands landed on his ass cheeks, spreading him open. A warm chuckled rumbled up the curve of his shoulder as Fringe leaned down to playfully nip at his ear. 

“Looks like someone is finally getting into it. Took you look enough but damn, was it enjoyable to watch you fall. Ready to embrace your true self, slut?”

“No-!” Kirito gasped, recoiling at that hateful word. He…he wasn’t a slut! This was all because of that drug! It wasn’t him! If they hadn’t poisoned him with this damn stuff, he wouldn’t want any of this! None of this would feel as good as it did. He realized in dismay that…what they had said earlier was right, this…this was so much worse than it hurting. Kirito would have cut off his right arm for things to have gone differently and that right now, for him to be feeling pain, rather than pleasure. He would’ve taken his ass feeling like it was being impaled by a thousand needles over being suffocated by this endless, ravaging ecstasy.

“No? You really want to keep saying that when you’re moaning so sweetly?” Fringe cooed, his voice laced with delighted amusement. Curling his broad, glove clad fingers around Kirito’s chin, he gently smoothed the pad of his thumb over his lips, “You’re so cute, trying to convince us that this isn’t the face of a slut. While I admire your resolve, there comes a point when its pretty pointless to keep fighting, right? Why not just embrace it already? I promise you’ll feel even better if you just accept the fact that you are a dirty, cock hungry slut who’s only purpose is to be fucked by real adventurers like us.”

Kirito weakly shook his head, aware of how heavily he was breathing, of how hot his body was, of how hard his cock was, “No-! No-!”

Fringe sighed in exasperation, “Well, let’s see if you’re still saying that after I fill up this slutty pussy.”

“No-!” Kirito cried out one last time before his voice was lost to a throaty wail when Fringe slammed forward, forcing in the entirety of his length. The world didn’t just go white, it vanished entirely, leaving him suspended in a world that was only comprised by a terrifying, devastating pleasure. Did he come? Probably, though he couldn’t tell a moment from cumming from a moment of not cumming. Distantly, he heard Fringe exclaim something that vaguely sounded like ‘so tight’ but he couldn’t hear much over the millions of angry bees that had suddenly filled up his head. A thick length was suddenly stuffed into his mouth, ramping the pleasure up even further. Smooshed between two hard bodies, fucked hard from both ends, Kirito was powerless to free himself from the waves after waves of heat crashed into him. Slamming back against Fringe, squealing when he rotated his hips, grinding his thick length against the pulsing, twitching interior of his ass, Kirito tongued the prominent veins of the cock in his mouth. His vision was too blurred with tears to see who it was. It didn’t matter – his cock was delicious, regardless. 

“How about we see how far this bitch can stretch?” Someone who sounded vaguely like Spiky asked from somewhere above him. 

There was a chorus of agreement, followed by someone slipping up underneath him. He was yanked back and rearranged until he was practically sitting on top of whoever was beneath him. Fringe’s cock was still buried deep in his ass. Another hot mass brushed against his already stuffed full hole. Kirito didn’t have the brainpower to register what was about to happen so when a second cock forced its way inside of him, the muffled scream that clawed its way out of his throats was loud enough to crack glass. His ass-! His ass was being stretched to its limits-! He was so full, so incredibly full! Both cocks rubbed against his insides, simultaneously stimulating him from all sides. Spasming, his eyes rolling back into his head, he came again. His cock was beginning to ache. He had come so much already but…he still wanted to cum even more! A pair of hands landed on his waist, holding him in place as the man underneath him and Fringe began moving in shaky unison, messing up his hole with their big cocks, pounding into him like they wanted to make sure his hole stayed open permanently. Howls of deranged pleasure poured out of him, quieted by the length making use of his mouth. If his mouth had been free, he would have been screaming repeatedly for more. 

His hands were grabbed and led to two more cocks. Curling his fingers tightly around them, he clumsily jerked them off as he was being bounced around roughly by the force of being fucked by three people. There came a sharp cry, followed by a flood of warmth pouring into his ass. Whoever that was was quickly replaced with someone else. There, the trend started. When one of them came, they simply switched places with someone else. He was handed around the small group, twisted into all sorts of positions, his mouth and ass constantly stuffed full with cock. On his back, his stomach, ass thrust up into the air, his trembling legs just barely able to hold up his weight; balancing on his shoulders, legs hanging uselessly over his head, staring up into the flushed face of the man fucking him and getting bizarrely turned on by just how much he looked like he was enjoying it; propped up on his knees, hands braced between the man’s thighs, bouncing as he pounded up into him; suspended upside down in midair, his back bowed, legs and arms hanging limply as they fucked his throat and butt. The pleasure never diminished nor left him be. Instead, it continued to grow, piercing through his mind, turning it to mush. 

When he was passed to someone who was just a blur of color for what was probably the fifth or sixth time of being relentlessly fucked, he completely lost control. Bouncing up and down on the floor, his hands yanked down to his ass so he could feel the cock sliding in and out of him, Kirito screamed, howled, begged for more. Tongue lolling about lewdly, his face caked with saliva and cum, his eyes rolled back until only the whites were visible, he stretched out the corners of his lips to create a truly sordid expression – one that had the men laughing and moaning in delight. Salty fingers were thrust between his soaked lips. Kirito sucked hungrily on them, his tongue weaving between the calloused digits. Someone else’s hand slid down to his ass to shove two fingers inside of his sloppy hole, rubbing hot pads against the twitching interior of his intestines. He came for what was most likely the sixth or seventh time but this time, there was nothing left in his balls. When he came, it was with a harsh burn, a spasming cock and not a single drop of cum. There came a delighted shout, followed by another warm hand wrapping around his cock, giving it a hard pump. At that point, there was yet another cock in his mouth so the scream he let out as his oversensitive cock was stimulated right after such an intense orgasm was muffled. Another louder scream followed the first when a hot, wet mouth closed around his cock. Sinking all the way down to the base, that warm mouth sucked him with a mock gentleness, almost as though it was trying to milk out the last of his orgasm. 

Convulsing, his blunt fingernails scraping at the concrete, unable to focus on anything else other than the sensation of yet another orgasm already closing in on him, the strange, overwhelming ecstasy that came with cumming again right after his first dry orgasm was enough to knock him out for a few seconds. He came back to reality with the cock in his mouth now deep down in his throat and the men around him laughing gleefully. Kirito happily rubbed his tongue against the shaft of the length. Cum, he begged, cum, cum, fill my belly with cum! Almost as though the cock itself had heard his pleas, not a split moment later, he was chugging down another huge load of cum. Unsurprisingly, another cock quickly replaced the one that’d just cum. The cock in his ass came as well, and it was quickly replaced as well. Rolled over onto his stomach, he was wrenched back into someone’s lap. Muscular arms wound around him, squeezing him to a beefy chest. Strong hands held in head in place as they facefucked him, never letting him mouth an inch, using his mouth in the same way his ass was being used. He was an onahole, a toilet, a cocksleeve and that…that was making him feel so good. 

It continued on and on, for what felt like an eternity. He was fucked repeatedly, his ass and throat practically turned inside out by the force of their fucking. How many times did he cum? There was no point in asking that, he lost track almost immediately. How many times did they cum inside him? Another pointless question. He hadn’t even bothered trying to keep track of that. How many times did they fuck him? Why did he bother asking himself all these questions? He didn’t have answers to any of them. How many? A lot, that was how many. These bastards had fucked him for hours. It was a vague recollection but he was fairly certain he had heard someone give the time after they had finished up as 17:00, meaning he had been in this room for anywhere between four to five hours, being fucked nonstop by them. 

By the time they were done with him, he was covered, from head to toe, in their seed. A torrent of it steadily gushed out of his gaping, twitching hole. His ass, his lips were both swollen and burning. A dull ache pounded in the center of his forehead. He felt like he might vomit at any moment. There was an equal amount of jizz in him as there was on him. Breathing shallowly, his eyes heavy lidded, head pounding, heart lurching with every beat, Kirito stared up at the ceiling, distantly listening to the five men murmur to one another. He didn’t know how long it had been since this nightmare had started but probably around ten minutes ago, they had called for a break. Considering how many times the combined group had cum, it was understandable that they needed time to replenish their reserves. It was clear that they weren’t anywhere near done with him. There was no doubt in his mind that once they had recovered, they’d be right back at it. Someone would force him to ingest that horrid drug again to get him back into that high stupor, and they’d keep fucking him until he actually did break. Considering how intense the first time had been, it…it was terrifying to think about but he wasn’t certain any longer that something like that couldn’t break him. 

The only one not sitting with the group was Eugeo, who was plopped down beside Kirito, one of his calloused hands stroking his sperm soaked chest. He wasn’t looking at him but rather at the opposite wall. Kirito was keeping a close eye on him but was doing so in a way to ensure that Eugeo didn’t notice that he was looking at him. Each glance was snuck out of the corner of his eye. He kept his body still as a corpse, certain that even the slightest twitch would bring one of the bozos over. The drug had long since worn off, leaving him sick with shame and misery. How could he have allowed himself to end up in such a position? He understood that it wasn’t really him who internally begged to be fucked anymore but it wasn’t like that reassurance was doing anything to help with the insistent, burning rage. Kirito glanced over to the group lazily lounging in a nearby corner. These fucking bastards. Did they really think something like that would break him? The only reason he had acted like that was just because of the drug. Now that it was gone, he’d rather bite off his own fingers than suck one of their disgusting cocks again. 

Kirito pulled in a deep breath, letting his gaze slide away. While his body did feel awfully weak from being treated so horrendously, he knew that these fuckers still didn’t stand a chance against him. The aphrodisiac had worn off, whatever that paralyzing thing they’d given him earlier was no longer affecting him either. Meaning, it was time to put an end to this fucking charade but…he couldn’t just walk away, not after he had been forced to endure all of that ridiculous humiliation. Normally, he would just beat them to a pulp, track down Silica and walk off into the night, leaving them to really reflect on just how stupid it was to challenge him. Not this time. These fuckers were going to get a taste of their own medicine. Only, he wasn’t going to rely on an aphrodisiac. He didn’t need it. Besides, where was the fun if he had to create a situation where they had no choice but to feel pleasure? No, that was the furthest thing away from what he wanted. He wanted to break these fuckers with humiliation, which meant that there was going to be no drugs, no tricks. 

Only his dick going into their asses and mouths, forcing them to feel a pleasure that’d easily render them into babbling messes. He couldn’t stand the thought of having to use something other than his own, personal tools to demean them, to violate them. Maybe these pathetic assholes were okay with having to cheat but him? It was either the genuine way or not at all. 

Kirito glanced at Eugeo, who was still staring at the wall. Despite Eugeo coming in late, and at the command of Fringe, he already knew…it was going to be him first. Something about him…maybe it was because the kid was gorgeous or the fact that he had hung back for a while, perhaps even out of hesitation – regardless, Kirito was usually the type who saved the best for last but in this case, he was going to start with the one he really wanted. All he really wanted to do was rip his clothes off, pin him to the ground and fuck him until he was squealing. If he was so eager to fuck him before, then Kirito would let him feel what it felt like to be fucked by him as well. After he was done with him, he’d move onto the peanut gallery. Fringe would be second, and Kirito already knew he was going to take his sweet time with him. Maybe, with Fringe, he’d let himself dabble in a little cheat codes – forcing him to produce milk from his pecs seemed like a good payback. Well, no matter. He was second on his list to break in with his dick. The rest of them would follow after – probably Beard second, just because he had the nerve to order him around then act all smug about it. 

Once he was done…he’d probably let them go with the exception of Eugeo. That one…Kirito glanced up at him again…he was going to take him as his own personal cocksleeve. Since they had tried to turn him into what was essentially a onahole, it only seemed fair that he used one of them to help with the continuing affect that that damned potion was having on him. It was a little alarming but…it seemed as though the aphrodisiac had had a lasting affect on him. A unique hunger gnawed at the corners of his mind. His throat was parched. The muscles in the base of his belly clenched and cramped. His cock was tingling. The first thing that came to his mind at that realization was: addiction. His body had gotten hooked on the pleasure. Now that it wasn’t getting any, he was going through a kind of withdrawal. Meaning that he was desperate to fuck again. He wasn’t planning on letting anyone else fuck him but fucking someone else? Now that, he could get behind. And the perfect person to act as his playmate for a very long while was sitting down right beside him. Maybe Kirito would go easy on him but…that wasn’t likely. All of this, every single moment of it was going to be his revenge so it only seemed fair that he fucked them up as much as possible. 

Fringe laughed at someone one of the other men said. They glanced simultaneously over in his direction, their heated gazes more than telling him that their break was now over. Kirito glanced down to Eugeo’s waist. Really, this was one of the reasons they had to use such cowardly methods to take him down. This idiot had actually walked into this room with a sword strapped to his belt. It was literally within centimeters of his hand. Kirito rolled his eyes. Well, good for him, at least. Stretching out his fingers, he looked back to the ceiling. The main group was going to be joining them at any moment. He would wait until they had surrounded them before grabbing Eugeo’s sword. From there, well, all he had in mind was having some fun. His cock twitched excitedly. He wanted to be inside of Eugeo already but…he would stay patient, he’d wait it out and when the time came, he would show them just how foolish and weak these fucking bastards were.


End file.
